Halloween Treat
by satine01
Summary: et si des moldu fans de HP fêtaient haloween déguisés en perso HP. Et si le monde HP existait vraiment. Slash. Oneshort. Traduction.


**_Halloween Treat _by lighgoddess**

_(surHPfanfom)_

_**Traductrice:**satine01_

_**Disclamer**: rien n'est à moi sauf la traduction._

**_Attention slash et AU !_**

Zak se tenait debout sur le pas de la porte de l'appartement, très excité.

"- Allons-y Ivan ! Nous allons être en retard si tu ne te dépêche pas !"

Ivan sortit de la cuisine une expression apeurée sur le visage ou du moins il voulait le faire croire. Il avait retiré sa boucle d'oreille et, au grand horreur de Zak, avait rasé la tête. Complètement. Il avait appliqué avec expérience du maquillage pour se faire passer pour un mort, pas si mort que ça d'ailleurs. Il avait aussi réussi à dénicher quelque part deux verres de contact rouges qui lui donnaient des yeux de serpent injectés de sang. Pour cette soirée d'Halloween, Ivan se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort.

Il sourit à son amant. Zak avait teinté ses cheveux en noir et les avait fait se tenir en bataille. Ses yeux verts brillaient avec malice derrière ses lunettes.

"- Tu es vraiment terrifiant," dit-il avec un frisson simulé.

Ivan enleva des mèches de son front pour voir une cicatrice sur la peau parfaite.

"- Et toi, tu rassembles beaucoup à mon némesis," dit-il présentant son bras à Zak.

Tous les deux marchèrent dans la rue jusqu'à leur café préféré où leurs amis les attendaient. Zak eut un cri en voyant sa meilleure amie Jennifer. Ses longs cheveux brus n'étaient plus brus, mais d'une couleur blonde platine. Elle se leva avec un sourire et serra son meilleur ami contre elle.

"- ça te va très bien en blonde, tu le sais ? Pourquoi tu adapte pas la couleur à ta vie de tous les jours ?"

"- Bah, il ne me suffirait plus que supporter les blagues sur les blondes. Non merci, Zak. Regarde-toi, ma parole ! Tu es différent sans tes cheveux rouges ! Et ta cicatrice ! Ivan a fait un travail formidable ! Tu ressembles vraiment à un Harry Potter !"

Susana mit son bras autour de Ivan.

"- Je pense qu'un jour je prendrais le Lord Noir dans les bras, Jennifer. Dieu, Ivan, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne quittes pas ton job pourri et n'aille travailler dans les effets spéciaux."

Elle n'eut qu'un haussement d'épaules comme réponse.

"- Avez vous parlé à Gina ?"

"- Je l'ai vu plutôt dans la journée. Elle a dit qu'elle nous rejoindrait an boite, après être passé chercher Toby," fit Ivan.

Jason, déguisé en Lucius Malfoy, rit.

"- Quand mesdames auront fini, mettons le cap sur l'Enchanted."

Ivan mit une claque en arrière crane de Jason en marmonnant un 'Suis pas une fille !'

Jason prit sa cane avec la tête de serpent et présenta ses deux bras aux deux femmes à côté de lui tandis que Zak s'accrocha à Ivan.

Le chemin vers la boîte était on ne peut plus paisible. A la porte du bâtiment, Jennifer prit la tête du groupe et parla au videur.

"- Une soirée tranquille, Abdullah?"

l'homme les regarda un instant avant de pencher sa tête de côté et leur sourire.

"- C'est toujours tranquille la nuit d'halloween, et tu le sais, Jennifer."

In les laissa passer sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Ivan et Zak suivirent Jennifer.

"- Comment tu fais ça?" demanda Zak.

Levant les épaules, elle répondit un 'suis avocate, qu'est ce que tu crois ?'.

Jason s'assit entouré de Susan et de Jennifer d'un côté de la table tandis que Zak et Ivan prenait l'autre côté. Ils commandèrent leurs boissons et commencèrent à parler et observer les autres occupants de la grande pièce. Halloween était la fête la plus intéressante à Enchented. On pouvait trouver quelque fois des costumes plus qu'indécents.

Susana arrêta un jeune homme, qui passait à côté de leur table, habillé d'un simple sorte de... 'string' ?

"- Qu'est ce que t'es supposé être ?" demanda-t-elle.

Il eut un sourire en soin et répondit.

"- J'ai des problèmes du style intimes. J'ai fait dans mon pantalon."

La table explosa de rire.

"- Il a le meilleur costume," fit Jason.

Zak fit la moue.

"- Je pensais avoir ce privilège !"

Le groupe resta encore un moment assis à parler de tout et de rien, et du pourquoi personne d'autre n'avait choisi des costumes des bouquins Harry Potter. Susana se leva à un moment donné pour aller aux toilettes et quand elle fut de retour ils purent tous voir qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

"- Vous ne devinerez jamais qui je viens de voir !"

Susana ne montrait pas souvent ses sentiments, ce pourquoi ils surent que ce devait être quelque chose d'important.

"- Qui ?" demanda Jason.

"- Il y a un autre Harry Potter et Severus Snape assis à côté du bar ! Ils sont absolument délicieux !" fit-elle toute excitée.

Jennifer et Zak eurent tout de suite des airs enthousiaste.

"- Nous devons les inviter à notre table, Susana," fit Jennifer presque en sautant sur place.

Susana semblait tout à coup reprendre ses esprits.

"- Nous ne pouvons pas aller comme ça et de but en blanc inviter deux étrangers venir s'asseoir avec nous !"

"- Tu veux parier ?" demanda Jennifer attrapant un bras de Susana. "Montre-moi où ils sont !"

Les deux femmes marchèrent dans un coin isolé. Y étaient assis un jeune homme de leur age avec des cheveux noirs en bataille et des lunettes et un autre homme, en age d'être le père du premier, avec un nez de corbeau et la peau pale. Le plus jeune était magnifique. Il semblait briller avec une lumière intérieure. Il y avait une noirceur autour du plus vieux et regardant son visage on pourrait le considérer comme pas beau, mais ni le tee-shirt blanc, ni les robes noires qu'il portait ne cachaient pas son corps de dieu. Le contraste entre les deux hommes était frappant et Jennifer soupira avec plaisir en essayant tirer Susana avec elle vers les hommes.

Susana résista.

"- Tu peux y aller seule, je vais regarder."

Haussant les épaules, Jennifer s'avança vers les deux hommes.

"- Excusez-moi, messieurs," fit-elle. "Je n'ai pu manquer votre déguisement de ce soir. Vous avez choisi deux de mes personnages littéraires préférés."

Harry et Severus levèrent les yeux vers la blonde platine qui se tenait devant eux habillée d'une robe violette.

"- Vous êtres aussi l'un de vos personnages littéraires préférés, n'est ce pas ?" fit le plus vieux sur un ton narquois.

Jennifer sourit.

"- Oui, je le suis. Mes amis et moi nous nous sommes déguisés en personnages de la série Harry Potter. Je suis, bien sur, Narcissa Malfoy, mon petit ami est Lucius Malfoy, ma petite amie est Severus Snape et nos amis Zak et Ivan sont Harry Potter et le Seigneur des ténèbres. Au fait, je m'appelle Jennifer," rajouta-t-elle en passant sa main à Harry.

Il serra la main et sourit.

"- Je suis Harry et voici Sev."

Le plus vieux se renfrogna. Il ne voulait pas que les moldus sachent que qu'ils étaient des vrais personnages, et puis, le surnom que Harry lui avait donné...

Jennifer leva un sourcil.

"- Pas de noms réels ce soir ?"

Harry sourit de nouveau. Elle eut un gloussement.

"- Il semblerait que nous sommes les seuls habillés en personnages de Harry Potter et donc mes amis et moi nous nous demandions si vous vouliez venir à notre table."

Ce fut le tour de Severus de lever un sourcil, suspicieux.

"- Et vos amis et vous invitez souvent des étrangers à votre table ?"

Elle s'assit sur le tabouret à côté de Harry et se pencha pour regarder Severus.

"- pas vraiment, non," fit-elle d'un ton indifférent, "mais il semblerait que ce soir c'est différent."

Severus ouvrit le bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose, mais Harry le coupa.

"- je pense que nous resterons encore un peu ici, mais si nous nous ennuyons, nous viendrons vous voir. Où on peut vous trouver ?"

Jennifer rit.

"- Oh, oui, notre table n'est pas difficile à manquer, elle ressemble à une sorte d'autel de magie noire préparé pour un sacrifice."

Severus renfrogna de nouveau et allait sortir une autre réplique quand Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

"- On verra."

A ce moment Ivan s'avança vers eux. Jennifer le montra et dit un, 'C'est Ivan.'

La réaction des deux hommes était immédiate et la même : leurs yeux s'étaient agrandi de choc et leurs visages étaient blancs.

"- Donc," sourit Jennifer avec un sourire candide, "si vous vous ennuyez, venez nous voir."

Et elle se leva, s'éloigna d'eux, attrapa la main de, ce que Harry comprit était, sa petite amie et la tira vers la piste de danse. Tandis que les deux femmes dansaient, Severus parla.

"- Potter, je t'avais dit qu'on nous reconnaîtra ! Qu'est ce que on va faire avec cette moldue idiote et ses babillages toute la nuit !"

Le plus jeune regarda les femmes sur la piste de danse.

"- Je pense qu'elle était gentille, Sev, et aussi que sa petite amie semble être très chaude habille en toi."

"- Potter, t'es gay. Je ne pensais pas que tu qualifierais une femme 'chaude' un jour."

Harry sourit à son amant.

"- Je ne pense pas que cette femme est 'chaude', mais la personne elle-même qui te représente. Ca a quelque chose à voir avec la noirceur."

Snape leva les yeux au ciel tandis que 'Harry Potter' passa à côté d'eux.

"- Nous devrions vraiment aller leur parler, tu sais Sev. S'ils sont tous aussi gentils que Jennifer, je pense qu'on passera une bonne soirée."

C'est à ce moment que Severus comprit qu'il passera le reste de la soirée en compagnie d'une bande des gosses de 20 ans et quelque.

Jennifer Susana revinrent de la poste de danse.

"- Alors ?" demandèrent Ivan et Zak en même temps.

"- Ils viendront," répondit Jennifer.

C'est à ce moment là que Gina choisit d'apparaître. Elle vit tout de suite ses amis et se dirigea vers eux. Harry s'approcha aussi d'eux, tirant Severus derrière lui.

Il eut un bouquet des 'Gina' et de 'C'est pas trop tôt' tandis que leur amie prenait place à la table.

"- Désolé, suis en retard. Toby ne voulait me laisser aller."

Harry sourit en entendant la jeune femme irlandaise qui était déguisée en Mme Hooch version noire. La table ressemblait vraiment à un lieu de magie noire.

"- Jennifer ?" fit-il.

Jennifer leva les yeux vers les yeux verts avant de se lever précipitamment et tirer deux chaises supplémentaires vers leur table.

"- Voici Harry et Sev, tout le monde !" s'exclama-t-elle tandis que les deux hommes s'asseyait.

"- Harry, Sev, voici tout le monde," rajouta-t-elle vers les deux nouveaux arrivants.

Tout le monde se présentèrent et Susana regarda Gina et haussa un sourcil.

"-T'es qui ce soir, Gina ?"

"-et bien, je suis Mme Ignatia Torris, professeur de science de feu et sortilèges de l'institut de Durmstrang."

"- ce qui explique le rouge que tu as autour de tes yeux et les mèches rouges, roses et blanches," fit Ivan. "Tu es magnifique."

Gina eut un sourire en coin et leva sa manche gauche.

"- Ok, voyons voir. Les vrais Mangemorts ont la marque."

Les six amis rirent, mais Harry et Severus évitèrent. Il paraissait aussi que tous les 'mangemorts' ont la marque.

Toutes les marques étaient différentes mais elles se trouvaient tous sur l'avant bras gauche.

"- Qui a fait la tienne Gina ?" demanda Jennifer, impressionné par les détails qu'on y voyaient.

"- Gracie, avec un stylo plume en arrivant. C'est pourquoi Toby ne voulait me laisser aller."

"- Toby ?" demanda Severus.

Gina sourit.

"- Mon chien. Son vrai nom est Master Tobias Bramm Snape, mais je l'appelle Toby. Il n'est encore qu'un chiot."

Severus eut un froncement de sourcil à cette réponse.

"- Je suis une grande fan des bouquins Harry Potter et j'étais en train de relire le 6e livre quand j'ai eu Toby. Il était toujours assis à m'écouter lire. Peut être aussi que j'aime le nom Tobias."

Severus acquiesça et revint vers la conversation des autres sur la marque.

"- Qui a fait la tienne Susana ?" demanda Ivan.

"- Jennifer l'a fait, ainsi que celle de Jason. Et toi Jen, va tu leur dire qui a fait la tienne ?" fit Susana avec un sourire en coin.

Jennifer eut un rougissement sur les joues.

"- La mienne est vraie."

Severus et Harry échangèrent un regard. Avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait, Severus passaient ses droits sur le tatouage.

"- Je suis allé chez Thad et l'ai faite il y a trois semaines. Vous auriez du entendre Sean s'exciter, il est un tel fan."

Jennifer sourit à Severus.

"- Alors, Sev, tu ne nous as pas montré la tienne. Voyons voir."

Les deux hommes silencieux échangèrent un autre regard avant qu'il ne roule ses manches. Sur la peau pale se voyait la vrai marque qui était très différente de celle des autres. Il frissonna et abaissa la manche.

"- C'est la marque après la mort du seigneur des ténèbres, c'est pourquoi elle si pale."

"- Pas mal du tout," fit Zak avec de la surprise dans la voix. "Comment l'as-tu faite ?"

Harry sourit et parla avant que Severus ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

"- De l'encre de calligraphie noire et des tissus. Ça m'a prit trois heures à la dessiner et tout peaufiner."

Une autre tournée plus tard, 5 des 6 amis devenaient de plus en plus soul tandis que Gina rattrapait petit à petit.

"- Alors," fit Harry, "comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?"

Zak leva les yeux vers son 'jumeau'.

"- Nous étions à l'université ensemble. Ivan et moi avion la même chambre, Susana et moi avions beaucoup de classes ensemble, Jason était notre voisin, Jennifer et Susana étaient meilleures amies, et Gina était la colocataire de Jennifer."

"- Alors, à la base, tout le monde s'est connu grâce à toi et Ivan ?"

Ivan regarda Harry avec un sourire.

"- je pense qu'oui," répondit-il. "C'était bizarre. Pour le 21eme anniversaire de Zak, il a organisé une fête et demanda à Susana amener du monde, donc Jennifer et Gina sont venues avec la plupart des femmes qu'elles connaissaient et Jason est venu après minuit pour nous demander de nous calmer."

Susana continua l'histoire à sa place.

"- Jennifer et moi avions ouverts la porte et l'avons invité à rentrer. Nous étions restés tous les 6 réveillés jusqu'après l'aube à parler et à boire. Lors de la graduation, nous avons juré de nous revoir au moins 4 fois par an, une fois à chaque saison, et cela fait déjà quelques années que nous le faisons. Je pense que cela aide de vivre à proximité de Londres."

"- Qu'est ce que vous faite maintenant ?" demanda Severus très curieux à propos de leur loyauté les uns envers les autre.

"- Je suis un chimiste," répondit Zak. "Mais je fabriquerais bien les sex-toys à la place," ajouta-t-il.

"- Je suis avocate," répondit Jennifer avec un petit sourire en se baissant pour attraper son petit sac et en sortir une carte de visite qu'elle passa aux deux hommes.

Gina sourit à cela.

"- Toujours prête, Jenny ? Je suis, quant à moi un ingénier en électronique pour une des grandes compagnies de construction. Je fais les plans d'un bâtiment avant que les électriciens ne rentrent en scène."

Susana gloussa.

"- je suis aussi un chimiste. C'est pourquoi j'ai une de ces fascinations sur Snape. Si je pouvais lui emprunter son cerveau pour 5 minutes !"

Jason ne fit que secouer sa tête.

"- Je suis la femme au foyer de ses deux idiotes," dit-il en désignant Jennifer et Susana. "Elles travaillent et moi je garde la maison en ordre."

La blonde se pencha vers Harry et Severus et leur dit tout bas.

"- Nous l'habillons, de temps en temps, en petite tenue de femme de ménage."

Tout le monde rit à l'exception de Jason, qui savait que ce n'était pas une blague. Jennifer et Susana le cherchaient vraiment en le déguisant en femme de ménage et le faisant chanter un 'Hello, my name is Madame...' avec un bon accent français. Il ne l'a jamais admis, mais il aimait bien cela, et il ne voulait pas que les autres le sachent.

"- Et vous ? Qu'est ce que vous faites, tous les deux ?"

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant de se sourire.

"- Nous sommes tous les deux des professeurs à l'étranger," répondit Harry. "Moi, j'enseigne l'éducation physique et Sev, la chimie."

"- Oh ! Un autre chimiste !" s'écrièrent en même temps Zak et Susana.

Jennifer leva les yeux au ciel.

"- S'il vous plaît, ne les laissez pas bavarder de leurs breuvages magiques."

"- Tu es celle qui dansais nue sous la lune et qui possède 3 chaudrons de tailles différentes, et c'est moi qui fait des breuvages magiques ?" s'indigna Susana d'une manière trop exagérée.

Harry et Severus levèrent tous les deux un sourcil et regardèrent la jeune avocate. Elle soupira.

"- Je suis païenne. C'est ma religion qui veux qu'on pratique des rites sous la pleine lune."

"- Ah, une culture de déesses," fit Severus.

"- Des dieux aussi. Susana est une féministe de Dianic!" fit Jennifer indignée.

Susana lui envoya une taloche derrière la tête.

"- Je ne suis pas féministe! C'est juste que je préfère mes déesses aux dieux!"

Gina leva les mains pour faire taire les deux autres femmes.

"- Elles sont tous les deux des sorcières. Jennifer a trois chaudrons: un en étain, un autre en fer et le dernier en marbre. Susana ne préfère pas utiliser les instrument et est une sorcière de Dianic, vénérant que les déesses. Nous passons par là au moins deux fois par an," dit-elle aux deux hommes. "C'est toujours 'ma déesse est meilleure que la tienne' et ' ma déesse a donné naissance à ton dieu'. C'est comme ça depuis toujours et le restera encore pour un long moment."

Les deux femmes s'étaient renfrognées en regardant Gina et Jennifer ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose à celle ci. L'écossaise leva un doit et jeta un coup d'œil noir à la femme.

"- Mon karma vient de me demander que tu te taise et ne parle plus de la religion!"

Jennifer ferma la bouche. Il était impossible de discuter avec Gina. Et même si elle était avocate, il lui était impossible de gagner une joute verbale avec Gina.

Toute la table, à l'exception de Susana et Jennifer, éclata de rire. La petite lueur d'amusement qui brillait dans les yeux de Harry réchauffa le cœur de Severus. Il était satisfait de voir que Harry trouvait distrayant de regarder les plus jeunes se chamailler, mais lui, il commençait à s'ennuyer un peu et était prêt à rentrer en Ecosse. Et puis, c'était comme si Ivan avait lu dans ses pensées.

"- Bien, Mesdames et messieurs, Zak et moi devons rentrer. Il est presque minuit et je me lève tôt demain. Vous savez où sont les clefs si vous voulez rester."

Tout le monde acquiesça, d'accord sur le fait qu'il tait temps de rentrer. Jennifer se leva et fassilla.

"- Oh, génial, je suis soûle," dit-elle.

Susana l'attrapa par la taille tandis que Harry prenait la parole.

"- Jennifer, merci de nous avoir invité à votre table. C'était très amusant, le meilleur halloween que j'ai eu depuis longtemps."

"- Vous avez ma carte, Harry, Sev," répondit-elle avec un sourire. "Si vous voulez recommencer, appelez-moi. Il y a mon numéro de bureau et celui de mon portable, donc je pense que vous n'aurez pas du mal à m'avoir et je peux tout organiser en moins de deux heures. Votre compagnie a été très intéressante aussi."

Les deux hommes quittèrent le groupe et sortirent de la boite de nuit tandis que les femmes passaient dans les toilettes.

Quand il furent sorti du bâtiment, Harry s'appuya contre son amant et celui-ci lui passa une main autour des épaules.

"- Voilà ce que je cherche, un groupe d'amis qui m'acceptent pour ce que je suis."

"- Des vrais amis le ferons, Harry," vint la réponse.

Ils descendirent trois rues plus bas de la boîte avant de s'arrêter à l'angle d'une petite rue sous un des lampadaires. Severus voulait voir les magnifiques yeux verts de Harry quand il l'embraserait avant de partir pour Hogwarts.

Après être resté debout juste à se regarder pendant un petit moment, Severus se pencha un peu et captura gentiment les lèvres de Harry dans un baiser par lequel il voulait le rassurer et transmettre tout l'émotion que Severus avait dans son cœur. Et cela se passa, bien qu'ensuite le baiser se fit plus passionné.

Le groupe d'amis tournèrent tranquillement dans l'allée qui les menait à l'appartement de Ivan et Zak. A la place de faire le tour du cartier comme au début de la soirée, ils ont décidé de prendre un raccourci par l'allée qui les amenait directement en face de l'immeuble des deux hommes. Gina leva les yeux et vit deux hommes qui s'embrassaient sous un lampadaire, et stoppa les autres. Il eut un silence incrédule.

L'amour qui se dégageait du baiser était évident, et la passion aussi, si indomptée et incontrôlée que c'était presque palpable dans l'air. Debout, à quelques mètres d'eux, dans l'ombre, les amis étaient stupéfaits. Ils n'ont vu aucune manière affective entre les hommes de toute la soirée, et les voir maintenant si étroitement liées était surprenant, presque.

Puis Harry arrêta le baiser et fixa un moment les yeux noirs de son amant.

"- A tout à l'heure, à l'école," chuchota-t-il avant de disparaître sans un bruit.

Six mâchoires se fracassèrent par terre. Snape leur jeta un regard calculateur, avant de leur faire un clin d'œil et transplaner à son tour vers Ecosse.

Fin


End file.
